Dance To The End Of The World Comes
by OfTransformersAndAnime
Summary: Knockout has a bad day due to Starscream and goes for a ride. Miko feels unwanted and hated. Both finds peace in each other. KnockoutxMiko
1. The First Waltz

Knockout had gotten into a deep fight with Starscream. So he took to the streets. He loved the feel of the speed, watching his demons eat his smoke. He was so angry and so hurt. He had though he could lean on Starscream. What good is SIC if he had to hold his demons up alone? He flipped though the radio channels as he took the turn. He almost didn't notice Miko in the rain. He eyed her abit as he slowed down to he was beside her.

Knockout: you do realize it's raining, right?  
>Miko: yeah…<br>Knockout: oh? Fancy getting sick then?  
>Miko: no…Bulkhead was being unfair…then the host parents got unfair…I went to walk..then the sky dieced to pee on me…<br>Knockout: tch..that's a horrid day..wait..pee?  
>Miko: Earth lingo…<br>Knockout: stupid Earth slang…  
>Miko: racing in the rain…you got rain tires?<br>Knockout: hardly but it feels good  
>Miko: hmm…I bet it does..<p>Knockout sighed and let her in. He winced at the rain and wet seats. He shifted to drive and sped off. He started to speed again around the wet curves. He waited for the lecture or even screams, instead Miko cheered him on and even suggested different roads that he could go even faster. Miko didn't ever want the drive to end and Knockout found he felt the same way. She unloaded on him about her parents, her host parents and how the Autobots treated her. She spoke darkly of Jack and Raf, how Ratchet never let her do anything as if she was stupid. Knockout felt a faint connection to her pain. For a few hours he forgot what side he was on and let slip what Starscream had done to him. Miko cursed Starscream out, making Knockout laugh at her colorful language.<p>

He knew he would be missed, Starscream needed his punching bag and he knew Miko had curfew with the Autobots, so he drove by the base and let her off. She had promised not to tell anyone. He didn't bother threatening her. He had been surprised when she kissed his car hood. He wasn't sure at first what to make of the gesture. He didn't want to admit he sorta loved the girl as well. She was him in human-form, and she made him feel free as the birds he saw in the sky.


	2. The Second Tango

Miko signed as she sat on the couch, drying her hair. It Hadn't taken long for the Autobots to lecture her on the rain and how it was unsafe. She closed her eyes and thought back to Knockout, how he had sent her flying. He had cared, even if he hadn't had the magic word to set her demons free, but she knew he had his own demons. She was so lost in him that she didn't even notice or hear Bulkhead asking her how she got here without him.

Bulkhead: Miko!  
>Miko: oh..um..sorry..<br>Bulkhead: how did you get here?  
>Miko: I walked…<br>Bulkhead: all that way? Miko! You should have asked, I would have came and picked you up..  
>Miko: I wonder about that…<br>Bulkhead:Miko..?

She just shook her head and laid down on the couch, she was so cold from the short walk. She didn't blame Knockout, she knew he had to put his safety first and she didn't want Bulkhead to hurt him. Bulkhead was at a lost, he didn't know why she was so closed off. He took the patrol shift alone. The rain made things harder and he was lost on Miko and what was bothering her.

He almost missed the shiny red sports car drive up beside him until his lights hit the white decal on him. Knockout purred beside him and drove so Bulkhead was barely on the road.

Knockout: sweet rims…your almost as big as sweet rims…  
>Bulkhead: ugh…your so weird<br>Knockout: weird? I am just too normal for you to handle  
>Bulkhead: you flirt with every car?<br>Knockout: car…motorcycle…sometimes a jet or two..depends on what my needs are for the night  
>Bulkhead: ugh…your so..gross…<p>Knockout growled and pushed him off the road into the mud. He transformed while on the street. He took out his spear and walked towards Bulkhead.<p>Knockout: I was going to let you go..but no…you had to call me gross!  
>Bulkhead: your out numbered, Knockout<br>Knockout: the dead tell no tales…

Bulkhead screamed with the spear at his neck. Knockout looked at Acree and Bumblebee with an air of boredom.

Knockout: 3 against 1...that's hardly fair, Autobots  
>Acree: let him go,Knockout<br>Knockout: how cute..the 2-wheeler remembered my name…shame I forgot your's…what was it? Annoying? Ugly? Stupid? Boyfriend killer? Oh right…Cluffjumper killed himself to avoid you!

Acree screamed in a rage, Knockout tsk tsked her with a grin. Optimus Prime rubbed his forehead abit as he pulled Acree away from Knockout.

Knockout: oi! Sweet rims, its been awhile..I owe for ripping my door off…  
>Optimus prime: you need to let Bulkhead go<br>Knockout: need? Oh..no…I don't need to do anything  
>Optimus Prime: for the sake of a little girl…yes you do<br>Knockout: little girl?  
>Optimus Prime: Miko would be very sad to lose Bulkhead<p>Knockout looked at Bulkhead, he knew the girl had a crush on him and he only had eyes for Acree. Granted, Miko was not the right size to date any Cybertronian but he hadn't had the spark to point that out. He had felt bad for her and he had listened to her heart breaking. He didn't want to be the one to end her dream but he couldn't bend to Optimus Prime either.<p>Knockout: hmm…what a shame  
>Optimus Prime: Knockout, your not cold enough to do this..you can be human..<br>Knockout: the doctor is a sadist and I am the doctor  
>Optimus Prime: the doctor..?<br>Ratchet: everyone back away and now!  
>Optimus prime: ratchet?<br>Ratchet: he took apart everyone in his own army…he put them into one big robot..and he enjoyed his own team's cries for death..he shooked with pleasure at their pain..he is a black soul..even Megatron fears him..  
>Knockout: ahhh…just remembering such sounds makes me feel alive again!<p>Optimus Prime shivered as Knockout seemed to truly enjoy it, his eyes closed as he was lost in his dreams. Bulkhead couldn't take anymore and starts to beg him to just end it.<p>Knockout: I believe that's the end of our dance, my love  
>Bulkhead:just..please..oh primus…<br>Miko: Knockout!

Knockout looked at the girl. She was shivering in the rain, her face covered in tears. He saw her clinging to herself. He watched the others try to make her go. He knew she wanted to stay and she wanted to ask him for Bulkhead. He would give her a chance.

Miko: don't kill him…please…,Knockout..  
>Knockout: this is rich…<br>Bulkhead: get away from him, Miko!  
>Miko: I'm not letting him do this..just because you think your evil..doesn't mean you have to play the part..you have choices…no matter what Starscream did to you..<br>Knockout: shut..the..fuck..up!  
>Miko: he was wrong..killing Bulkhead wont undo it..please…<br>Bulkhead: Miko..what are you taking about?  
>Miko: he..he…beat Knockout for obeying orders…<p>Knockout growled at her, he had told her and she had said it aloud. The Autobots put their eyes on him.<p>Knockout: miko…when someone unloads..that is not to be said! Primus dammit you brat! Fine…two can play this game…she wont say it but I will! She wants to fuck you but she rather kiss me because she thinks I'm easy, some kind of man whore!

Miko fell to her knees. Hand over her mouth as she screamed and cried. Knockout had thought it would feel good but he felt sick and cold. Bulkhead stared at Miko and felt bad for her. Knockout looked at her.

Knockout:uh..miko..I..  
>Miko: I desved that..really..I did…and by both your reactions..I'm all alone…I…<br>Knockout: miko, your not alone..we both keep messing up…  
>Miko: yes..we do…<p>Bulkhead knocked Knockout into the mud and threw it at him as he got back onto the street. He was shocked still and stared at Miko. Miko couldn't take it anymore and got between them.<p>Knockout: watch..the..paint! This is going to take hours to clean!  
>Miko: stop..don't do this to him…please…<br>Knockout: Miko..?  
>Bulkhead: he is evil, Miko, me ? I get, your alone a lot, but him? He is evil and a bad mech. He can't be redeemed..<br>Optimus prime: Bulkhead, you shouldn't condemn him, you don't know him off the battle field.. And it seems Miko does

Knockout tried to clean the mud off of him but gave up as he stood on the road. He closed his eyes and let the rain do the work. He had hurt the only person who cared. Why couldn't he had just let it go? He didn't feel the hand on his leg right away. He snapped back to reality and was shocked when he saw Miko.

Knockout: you're a glutton for punishment..your going to get sick, Miko  
>Miko: it's peaceful beside you…they will come around…Optimus defended you atlease<br>Knockout: how can you stand me after what I did..?  
>Miko: you was scared, I shoved you into a corner and you reacted. I would have done the same thing..we're really fucked up..aren't we?<p>Knockout smiled bitterly. <em>They were very fucked up…..<em>


End file.
